marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Symbiote Dragons (Earth-616)
Director's Cut}} | Aliases = Grendel, Klyntar Dragons, Symbiotic Dragons | Status = Active | Identity = No Dual | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Symbiote Throneworld, Gorr's Homeworld | TeamLeaders = Knull | CurrentMembers = Big Mother and numerous unnamed symbiote dragons | FormerMembers = Grendel | Allies = Symbiote Imperium; Church of the New Darkness | Enemies = Silver Surfer, Ego the Living Planet, Thor Odinson | Origin = Draconic monsters manifested from the living abyss | PlaceOfFormation = Symbiote Throneworld | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Donny Cates; Ryan Stegman | First = Venom Vol 4 1 | Last = | HistoryText = Origins At some point early into his crusade against the Light brought into the universe by the Celestials, Knull learned he could manifest massive wyvern-like monsters out of the living abyss he commanded. Powerful enough to kill most gods, these symbiote dragons were used as everything from mounts to weapons of mass destruction capable of annihilating entire civilizations; and their constituent living abyss could be used to smother entire planets or infect gods and mortals alike, turning them into soldiers for Knull's army. Attack on Earth A pair of symbiote dragons - one black and one red - arrived on Earth and attacked the Geats during the sixth century. The black symbiote-dragon - dubbed the "Grendel" by the local Vikings - rampaged until it was struck down by Thor Odinson's divine lightning, the backlash of which severed Knull's connection to his hive-mind. While the Grendel was frozen in ice, most of the other symbiote dragons destabilized and dispersed into individual symbiotes, which sought out hosts to fill the void left by their disconnection from Knull; eventually rebelling against him and imprisoning him in the heart of the Symbiote Throneworld, which they renamed Klyntar. Pieces of the Grendel symbiote fell to Earth and bonded to human hosts, who established a cult later known as the Church of the New Darkness - dedicated to worshiping Knull and freeing him from his prison. Meanwhile, the red symbiote dragon took up residence in Denmark and became known as "Grendel's Mother", but was eventually sealed away. Centuries later, the Grendel symbiote-dragon was unearthed by S.H.I.E.L.D. and samples of its living abyss were used in several supersoldier programs - beginning with the Sym-Soldier Program. However, the Grendel and its offshoots retained their connection to Knull, causing the Sym-Soldiers to go berserk when deployed in the Vietnam War. Most of the samples were appropriated by Weapon Plus and used to start Weapon V, while the Grendel and the Sym-Soldiers were stored in a top-secret location. Decades later, Knull seized control of the Grendel and sent it on a rampage through Manhattan to reclaim the symbiotes extracted by the Sym-Soldier Program; though he was stopped by the symbiote-augmented antihero Venom and one of the Grendel's offshoots, Tyrannosaurus. The Grendel was immolated in a blast furnace alongside Tyrannosaurus, though a small piece managed to survive. This piece was stolen by the Church of the New Darkness and bonded to the corpse of serial killer Cletus Kasady - reanimating him and marking him as Knull's apostle. Seeking to restore the Grendel symbiote's deific power and free Knull, Kasady and the cult began hunting everyone who had ever bonded to a symbiote, but he was ultimately killed and stripped of the Grendel symbiote by Venom. Return of Knull Awakened by Venom absorbing the Grendel symbiote, Knull destroyed Klyntar and coalesced its constituent symbiotes into a fleet of symbiote dragons, once more embarking on his crusade to annihilate the cosmos. While this occurred, Grendel's Mother began amassing an army of her own in preparation for Knull's arrival, coming into conflict with Scream. Powers and Abilities Powers Symbiote dragons are vastly more powerful than lesser symbiotes, to the point of being capable of overpowering and killing gods. The Grendel symbiote in particular was described as deific due to its direct link to Knull, though it's unknown if the other symbiote dragons possess this status. Symbiote dragons are capable of interstellar flight at speeds fast enough to match the likes of the Silver Surfer, and like lesser symbiotes, they can generate tendrils, blades, and spikes formed of living abyss. At least one symbiote dragon possessed the ability to breathe fire. The living abyss comprising symbiote dragons can be used to spawn individual symbiotes, with the Sym-Soldier Program and Weapon V seeking to weaponize this ability to create suits of bio-armor; and Carnage and Big Mother using this ability to create an army. Weaknesses * Heat: While symbiote dragons are resilient to heat and sonics, they are not completely immune: two symbiote dragons created by Knull to fight the Silver Surfer were destroyed when he used the Power Cosmic to create stars inside them, while the Grendel symbiote was almost completely destroyed by a steel-smelting blast furnace described as feeling as hot as the sun. * Electricity: Symbiote dragons are extremely vulnerable to high voltages of electricity, which destabilizes them. | Equipment = | Transportation = Symbiote dragons possess wings that enable them to fly at speeds rivaling the likes of the Silver Surfer. | Weapons = Like lesser symbiotes, the symbiote dragons possess fangs, claws, and the ability to create tendrils of living abyss to attack and subdue opponents. | Notes = * Knull's ability to spontaneously create symbiote-dragons is similar to Gorr's ability to create Black Berserkers from the All-Black symbiote. * The Venom symbiote temporarily took on a draconic forn while fighting Jhoatun Lau, though this form had four legs and two wings. | Trivia = * The dragons bear resemblence to the symbiote creature unleashed by A.I.M.BRELLA in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. | Links = }} Category:Living Abyss Category:Dragon Form Category:Giant Monsters Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Tentacles Category:Electricity Weakness Category:Knull Worship Category:Klyntar (Symbiotes)